The invention relates to an apparatus, for roughening the margin of lasted footwear, wherein the body of the roughening head is movable toward and away from a semi-finished article of footwear, and the holder of the article of footwear is supported by a table board rotatable about a vertical axis.
A known apparatus for roughening the margin of lasted footwear comprises a table board rotatable about a vertical axis the position of which relative to the machine frame is invariable. A holder for the footwear to be processed is mounted for horizontal reciprocation on said table board. The known apparatus also includes a horizontally reciprocating support carrying a tiltable roughening head which is provided with a rotary roughening brush.
A substantial disadvantage of such an arrangement is that between the operator's post and the semi-finished footwear holder there exists a relatively large distance which is given by the maximum constructional distance between the elements connected with the table board and the vertical axis of rotation as well as by the constructional dimension of a necessary guard railing. Because of this large distance between the operator and the footwear holder, the placing of the semi-finished footwear in and the removal thereof out of the machine is made considerably difficult and laborius for the operator. In order to place the semi-finished footwear in the machine and to remove it out of the machine after machining, the support has to be horizontally shifted away and the roughening head has to be tilted in the direction away from the semi-finished footwear holder. During the backward motion in the direction toward the footwear holder, i.e. at the beginning of the work cycle, it is necessary that simultaneously as the roughening brush bears on the uppers margin and as tracing rolls bear on the periphery of the semi-finished footwear, the rotary motion of the table board together with the footwear holder may begin. This requires a very exact synchronization of the reciprocatory support movement, the tilting movement of the roughening head and the rotary movement of the table board. If this synchronization is not effected, the uppers margin in the region of initial contact with the roughening brush either gets excessively roughened or fails to be roughened at all. Control means apt to attain such a degree of synchronization are relatively complicated and expensive and prone to failure.